the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unknown
The Unknown is the same as the Aspect of God which founds the Order of Unknown, and it grants the Theists the exact same blessings (and curse). Theists who practice this Aspect often will literally become a magnet for strange and unexplainable events. In fact, wherever they go, instances of the paranormal will seem to crop up all around them. The Theist's own powers are literally forming a haze of weirdness up around the Adept, causing paranormal events to occur at a much higher frequency. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Manipulation References: -http://www.weirdus.com/ -http://the-atlantic-paranormal-society.com/ -http://www.huffingtonpost.com/weird-news/ Ordo Unknown: "Now what?" Unknown are Adepts of infinite mystery, often quite literally. Their power is totally out of their hands for they are said to be 'blessed by the weird.' What this means is that whenever an Unknown comes around, freaky things start happening. A lot. UFO sightings, hauntings, prophetic visions, the government mails back people's income taxes, two-headed calves are born, signs and omens, whatever... the point is that when an Adept of the Unknown Order comes around, it starts raining frogs and salamanders. Like the Creators and their Summon Infinity ability, the difference is that Unknown can't switch it off. Unknown live to represent the variety and grandeur of God's creation, and the smart ones soon learn to make a living off of it in the process (imagine a reporter whose very presence often causes sensational stories to happen). AKA: the Weird, the Weird Ones, Blessed by the Weird. Unknown Degrees Facts: -Unknown have no conscious control over what happens (although there does seem to be some evidence that the Unknown's level of emotions seems to influence how weird things get), or even whether anything happens at all. -Some Unknown have been used as scrambler agents by Squads. They are sent into an area weeks ahead of any mission activity, during which time the Unknown's presence triggers a series of bizarre and off-the-wall events to occur. With any luck, this will alarm the enemy units and occupy their time as they seek to uncover the cause (or retreat from public view to wait for media coverage to blow over). During this time, Adepts can easily slip into the area and take up positions. Of course, given the Unknown's unpredictable nature, there's always the chance that plan could somehow backfire. Lost Waters Island: Lost Waters Island is either a single island or chain of islands that appears and reappears around the world. Shrouded in mystery and often fog, the island(s) are said to be perpetually surrounded by freak weather patterns that keep any potential islanders stuck where they are. Only the most skilled (and lucky) have ever escaped the island. The reason the Islands are associated with the Order of the Unknown is that mysterious and bizarre things reportedly keep happening on them. Unknown themselves seem to keep winding up on them (and getting off again). The islands are said to be infused with a strange ambiance that empowers Unknown on it, increasing their own abilities. -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0411008/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057751/ Church Legends: Medieval church legends, miracles of saints, prophecies and odd natural or unnatural happenings, have much of their basis in the Order of Unknown. -http://www.catholic.org/saints/ -http://www.godecookery.com/mtales/mtales02.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1713252/ -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/ Factions: -Anonymous = Not to be confused with the hacktavist group of the same name, these Unknown work as journalists, spreading the Word of God and all the miraculous things that surround it. References: -http://www.answering-christianity.com/strange_things.htm -http://www.huffingtonpost.com/weird-news/ -http://www.amazon.com/The-Year-Living-Biblically-Literally/dp/0743599330 -http://weeklyworldnews.com/ -http://weirdthings.com/category/bible/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1740707/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0491738/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098936/ God In The Skull (Organization): What goes on in the remote and isolated monasteries and Chapter houses of the God In The Skull? Strange practices, strange sights, strange lights... the members of GITS are drawn mostly from Scholastic Orders and their penchant for theological exploration is to be commended, but their deep involvement in mysteries unknown leaves other Adepts on edge. Even the hardened Military Orders feel nervous when staying overnight in the presence of God In The Skull? Facts: -GITS looks to the Orders of Infinity and Monastics for their founding and they recruit heavily from among the Theists and Monks. -What makes the GITS Chapter so noteworthy is how esoteric they are. They debate, often for hours, on minor matters of scripture, prophecy and miracles that onlookers just don't understand. -However, many of this Chapter's members have advanced in the Degrees of their Orders with great speed. And many of them have developed strange and powerful abilities as well. -It also doesn't help that they are God-Haunted: miracles, prophecies and visions are common to them, even non-Adepts who stay with them for any length of time have reported such phenomena. Visitations from Celestials is also fairly common as well. -The Chapter, despite its power, does not involve itself in worldly politics but instead chooses to keep to itself. They do this so they can continue their strange studies in privacy and secrecy, uninterrupted by matters of the outside world. -This Chapter often has sizable monasteries, places of prayer and spirituality, and libraries full of philosophical tomes often written in dead languages. Category:God